Not Over Yet
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Killian takes it upon himself to rid Emma of the darkness once and for all. My idea for how the midseason finale might end. CaptainSwan


**A/N- This week's episode shattered my CaptainSwan loving heart :'( This is just a short drabble about how I think the winter finale will end. Spoilers up until that point.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish!**

"Now, Regina!" shouted Killian.

Regina and Killian were standing opposite the squirming figure of Emma Swan. She was shackled to the basement floor the same way she had restrained Zelena and Killian previously.

Emma was tugging at her restraints to no avail. She attempted to use her magic, but when she wasn't looking Regina had placed a cuff on her wrist that restricted her powers. While she was initially fiddling with the cuff, Killian threw squid ink on her to freeze her in place. Then he and Regina carried Emma down to her basement and chained her to the floor.

Killian hated doing that to his love, but he knew she would never let him carry out his plan. He recruited Regina to help him transfer the Dark Swan's magic into himself. The darkness needed a vessel willing to be sacrificed. He was that vessel.

On Killian's command, Regina focused all her energy on transferring the dark magic into Killian. It only took Emma a moment to realize what Killian was planning.

"No!" Emma shrieked. She began to pull harder at her restraints. She could feel them cutting into her wrists and noticed the trickle of blood begin to run down her arms, but she did't care. Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched the black mist envelope Killian.

"Don't do this," Emma pleaded. "Please, Killian. We'll find another way." Tears leaked out of her eyes and dribbled down her cheeks until the commotion finally ceased. Emma felt lighter knowing that she no longer had to bare the burden of being the Dark One, but taking one look at Killian removed the millisecond of relief she felt.

Standing before her was no longer the man she fell in love with. His hardened facial expression was reminiscent of the revenge seeking pirate she met years ago. Emma stopped her struggling and, with tears in her eyes, asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Killian's eyes softened. He stared her square in the eye and simply said, "I'm doing this for you, my love."

With that, Killian plunged Excalibur into his chest. He immediately collapsed, his body landing on the concrete with a sickening thud.

Emma released an animal like wail and began fighting her shackles once again.

With a flick of her wrist Regina released Emma before she could seriously injure herself. Regina then left the two lovers alone to say their good-byes.

Emma rushed over to Killian's limp body. She grabbed his hand as tears dripped onto his blood soaked jacket. "Please don't leave me," Emma begged. "Please, Killian. I love you! We were supposed to live in this house together. We were supposed to get married and have a family. Please, Killian, don't go. Stay with me. Please."

Killian slowly raised his bloody hand to Emma's cheek. "I wish there was another way, love," he whispered. "I wish I didn't have to leave you, but I do. You have to stay strong. I couldn't live with myself knowing that your beautiful heart was filled with darkness. I love you, Emma, and I don't regret one second of the time we've had together."

Emma was a blubbering mess, but she brought her lips down to gently caress Killian's. They kissed until Emma felt Killian still beneath her. She laid her ear next to his chest, but his strong, steady heartbeat was absent.

Emma stayed like that until her body began to cramp from the position she was in.

Emma slowly disentangled herself from Killian's lifeless body. By now her tears had run dry, so Emma went upstairs to wipe the tear tracks off her cheeks. As she was washing the blood off her cheek and hand, she vowed that she would get Killian back. Their love story wasn't over yet.

She just had to figure out how to get on that damn boat to the Underworld.

 **A/N- Please leave a review letting me know what you thought!**


End file.
